Nightmare
by Ianto-Oswald-Harkness
Summary: This wasn't what he'd anticipated All he wanted was a coffee. Not this- never this. TW: Rape. Please don't read if you will be offended or if it will trigger anything. This is an AU- Ianto works for TW1, and never met Jack. Jack is deeply twisted from his time on the Valiant and with the Master.
1. Hidden in the dark

_Amoris Vulnus idem sanat qui facit- The wounds of love can only be healed by the one who made them_

* * *

**AN: This is an AU in which Ianto still works for Torchwood One. They rebuilt after Canary Wharf and are back in the 'defend-the-earth' game. Ianto Jones has never met Jack Harkness, Lisa is still dead (sorry), and Ianto is alone. This is also post TLotTL, and Jack is deeply emotionally and mentally scarred from his time on the Valiant. I believe everything else is still the same. Tosh, Owen and Gwen are still working for Torchwood three, Gwen still had an affair with Owen, etc. **

* * *

This was not what he had expected. This wasn't what he had intended, either. He'd just gone out for a cup of coffee, nothing special. He wasn't entirely sure what happened, just that he was shaking and trembling beyond belief. And that he hurt- so much pain. Bits and pieces kept creeping their way back into his mind. He tried to shove them out, but couldn't.

* * *

_Ianto strode down the sidewalk, checking his watch, and attempting to make it back to the office in time. Fifteen minutes. That should be enough time, he thought. Taking a sip of his coffee, he smiled. His coffee was much better than this corner shops cheap blend. But, unfortunately, his boss refused to let him have a coffee machine for the office to use. He took another sip, not noticing the dark figure behind him._

* * *

With his suit out-of-order and scrapes across his face, the Welshman stared up into the night sky. How long had he been laying here? It felt like hours. Finding the strength to move his arm, he read the scratch-covered watch. Quarter to midnight. He'd only been on the ground for ten minutes. Of course, what did time matter now? The battered arm slumped back to the ground, making Ianto cringe as a streak of pain shot up through his arm. "Fuck," he spat. He hadn't quite realized the pain in his chest until he spoke. An imaginary knife shoved its way through his ribcage, making him wince and bite his lip. Every movement caused him pain. Where was his mobile? He didn't feel it in his pocket, where it usually was. Looking across the ground, he saw it, laying in several pieces. He must really not have had any luck.

A fresh batch of tears streamed down Ianto's face, the salty tears making the wounds on his face sting. He didn't care.

* * *

_Turning the corner, the figure followed Ianto into a less-crowded area. Fewer shops lined the streets, and alley-ways were more frequent. Failing to notice he uneven pavement, Ianto tripped, crashing down on the hard cement. The coffee cup, miraculously, escaped harm, landing right side figure took his chance. Stooping down to help the Welshman up, he flashed a bright smile. "You okay, there? That was a pretty hard fall." _

_Ianto nodded. "Yeah, just a couple of abrasions," he remarked, looking down at his hands. "Thanks, mate." Giving a small smile, he turned to walk away. Before he could get two steps away, the stranger was at his side. _

_"What's a nice man like you doing out at this time, anyways?" he inquired, his eyes gleaming. An evil smile spread across his face, making Ianto walk faster. He didn't get far before the man grabbed his arm, and spun him around. A swift punch was delivered to Ianto's face, making him sprawl backwards. Before he could regain his surroundings, the man, dragged the man into a nearby alleyway._

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this story is getting more views than I thought. Can you all please leave a quick comment on what you like, dislike, and what you would like to see happen next! Thanks guys :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a little bit of strength, Ianto managed to pull himself into a sitting position. He slid up against the wall of the brick building behind him. Taking a breath, he looked over his body, assessing the damage. Scrapes and abrasions lined his arms, and a gash, which thankfully had stopped bleeding, stung his shoulder. His pale legs were now bruised with tints of green and blues. He also guessed that there was a broken rib or so, given the difficulty he was having breathing.

* * *

_"Get off me!" Ianto shouted, before having a hand shoved over his mouth.  
"Come on, coffee-boy. Just a little bit of fun, that's all." The mans long coat flapped behind him as he pulled Ianto further and further away from the view of pedestrians. The Welshman struggled, but the blow to his head disoriented him, and the arm holding him held him to tightly.  
The man stopped dragging Ianto, and pushed him up against a wall, laying his arm across Ianto's chest. He leaned over, and whispered in the coffee-boy's ear. "Hello, gorgeous. Just a night of fun, yeah?" he said, his voice low and menacing, yet slightly calming. Ianto was too focused on the mans face, trying to remember it, to notice the mans second hand trailing down his front, sliding carefully over the fabric of his shirt, down to the waistband of his trousers. He noticed it as soon as he felt the hand pushing his hand past the fabric, attempting to slide in.  
"Oi!" he shouted, trying to wriggle away, but was unsuccessful The hand forced the button on the pinstriped trousers open, and began pushing then down his legs. Ianto kicked back, trying to break away and escape.  
"Shhhhh," the voice cooed. A sudden wave of sensation flooded over Ianto as the man began sucking, biting, and kissing at his neck. His hot breath made his skin crawl, and a soft moan escaped Ianto's lips. He tried to suppress it, but it was no use. Several more moans pushed their way out of Ianto's mouth as the man kept at his neck, along with his broad hand now sneaking its way into his pants._

* * *

**_AN: Okay, guys. I really need your help now. Please comment on what you think so far! Thanks :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry it's been so long, guys! School kept me on my toes for the longest time, plus I'm moving now, but I'm finding time to work this in. I need to work on things if I'm going to get better. As always comments are appreciated. I can always improve, and it helps if you all tell me what I need to do. Thanks!**_

* * *

_Gods, it felt good, even though it shouldn't. His face still burned from the hit, but the hand making its way into his trousers helped erase some of the pain. He was reacting in a way he didn't want to- he could feel himself growing hard at the touch. No, he couldn't let the man win. Taking a deep breath, Ianto did his best to shove away the man, only succeeding in pissing him off more. _

_"Now, now. We can't have that." Pulling out a pair of cuffs from his back pocket, the man quickly did Ianto's hands together, pulling the metal circlets tight around his wrists. Pushing the full weight of his body against the Welshman, he began once again, wrapping his hand around Ianto's regrettably hard cock. _

* * *

Vision going blurry once again, his thoughts clouded. He needed to get out of the alley- it wasn't safe. Mobile? Nope. No phone. Attempting to drag himself, pain quickly seared through his body, as he let out a scream in pain. Of course, it was a time when no one was out.

So fucking helpful.

Crying out in frustration, he mentally chided himself.

No, he couldn't let this beat him. He would not let this beat him.

* * *

_As the hand moved up and down his cock, the second unbuttoned his own pants and unhooked suspenders, letting them fall down his legs. The coat was quickly discarded to the side. As he let go of Ianto's member, he whimpered a bit. A matter of seconds later, and Ianto was forced to his knees. "Now, you're going to do me a favour, coffee boy."_

_Struggling against the cuffs and the strength of the man, Ianto tried wriggling away. "Please, stop this!" he shouted, eyes wide. _

_"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Entangling his fingers in Ianto's hair, he forcefully tilted his head up, and he looked down upon him. "Are you a cockslut, Mr. Jones?"_

* * *

_**A/N I'm sorry. Don't really like the ending, but I don't want to make the chapter too long, so I'm going to split the whole thing up into two. Reviews are appreciated as always! And if you're still reading, thank you for putting up with the hiatus. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, this is the second part to the last chapter, but I'm still going to call it chapter 4. **_

* * *

_Trying to pull away, the tall man pushed down the boxers he wore, revealing his member, already hard. Ianto's eyes widened, seeing the length. "Impressive, yeah?" Chuckling to himself, he forced himself into Ianto's mouth; the latter gagging as he pushed all the way in. "What? Don't like it?" Repeatedly thrusting into the Welshman's mouth for several moments, he pulled away, panting. "Gods, you're good, even when you don't want to be." _

_Starting again, he moved even rougher, tugging at the hair in his grip. Ianto yelped in pain, but that only made the man grin further. "Shit, keep doing whatever the hell you're doing." Seeing that he was enjoying it, the Welshman made a particularly stupid move, biting down on the cock in his mouth. _

* * *

Moving incredibly slow, and painfully, he started for the end of the alleyway, hoping to catch a passerby's attention. It hurt to move, which made him cry out. And it hurt to cry out, which only made him yell even more. The gravel of the ground dug into his skin, making him hurt even more. Pain seared through every part of his body.

The man did a good job leaving him for dead.

* * *

_Crying out in pain, the stranger threw Ianto back against the wall, his head slamming against the hard brick. "You little fucker," he growled. _

_Pulling him off the ground, he forced him to his stomach. Grabbing his hips, he pulled him back, standing him on all fours. Jones dug his fingers into the ground, trying to slow the man, but to no avail. _

_The man ripped his boxers down, exposing the Welshman's arse. And evil glint in his eye shone bright. Feeling the sting of slaps against the soft flesh, Ianto bit back a scream. He couldn't fight back, he couldn't win._

* * *

_Keep going, keep moving, _Ianto ordered himself. Each bit of pain only pushed him further. One foot further, two feet further, three, four. The more pain, the more numb he became to the world. After about ten feet, he finally collapsed in a heap, unable to move further. Not able to move anymore, he gave into the darkness that enveloped him.

* * *

_His thoughts stopped when he felt the man push himself in, roughly pounding into the smaller man. The sound of skin-against-skin echoed through the alley. Ianto cried out, the pain unbearable. Taking the discarded underwear, the stranger balled it up, shoving it into the trapped man's mouth. "Oh, come now. It's not that bad. Here. Maybe this'll help."_

_Reaching down and around, he firmly grasped Ianto's cock, pumping it, while the other hand massaged and caressed his balls. _

_"See? Now isn't that better?" he grunted, slamming full-force into the smaller man. Tears of pain and anguish washed down Ianto's face, mixing with caked blood. Leaning forward over his back, the man began placing some gentle, some rough kisses along the skin of Ianto's back and neck. On occasion, he would suck at the skin, leaving dark hickies against the pale skin. "Gorgeous," he muttered. Feeling himself come close, he moved faster- not only in his thrusting, but in his hand movements. Finally breaking, he came hard in Ianto's ass. The sticky liquid quickly coated the inside and outside of Ianto's arse. Pulling out, the man leaned over Ianto's back, panting heavily. _

* * *

**_A/N: Yupp, that's the end of that, then. I will never understand why I wanted to write this in the first place, but I'm kinda glad, since some of you seem to like it as well. It's 12:30 in the morning, so I'm going to go to bed. G'night, everyone. Reviews appreciated, as always._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Wow, I'm actually getting something done? Unheard of! Nah, just kidding. Well, here's the next chapter then. **_

* * *

After drifting into the empty-nothingness, Ianto failed to notice heavy footsteps along the gravel. Nor did he notice himself being dragged to the street, and pulled into the trunk of a car.

* * *

_The panting man on top of him didn't move for several moments, regaining his strength. When he finally moved up, he turned Ianto over on his back. The cuffs scraped on the ground as Ianto attempted to adjust himself so it didn't hurt as much. No sooner than he'd started to get a little bit comfortable, the stranger slammed into him once more, throwing the smaller man's legs over his shoulders. A new wave of pain swept over Ianto._

_Thrusting into his already-abused arse, the mix of pain and pleasure almost pushed Ianto to the edge immediately, only stopped by a piece of cloth being tied around the base of his cock. "Can't have you coming to fast, now can we?" _

_His hands dug into Ianto's thighs, hard enough to bruise. The man leaned over the one on bottom, pressing the pair together. He buried his face in the crook of the Welshman's neck, nipping and sucking at the delicate skin. _

_The pressure building up in his member was almost unbearable. He begged for release, but was denied. Instead, the stranger moved harder, faster, pulling almost out, then slamming back into the body beneath him again. Toes curling, Ianto screamed out, needing to come._

_The stranger turned his head just a little, he nipped Ianto's ear. "Only if you do what I say," he whispered maliciously. _

_Needing it so badly, Ianto nodded. "Please," he gasped. "Anything."_

* * *

Starting to come around, Ianto tried moving, only to find that his hands and feet had been bound together. Cursing himself for passing out, he looked around.

Trunk of a car.  
Lovely.

Noticing that he didn't hurt, he wriggled around, seeing if anything was wrong with him. Nope- nothing other than the caked blood and come. He attempted to get out of his restraints, but failed. Whoever tied him was good with knots. Crying out in frustration, he slumped against the bottom of the trunk.

Why did shit always have to happen to him? Hadn't he been through enough?

He began looking for ways to get out. Not having the capability to use his hands or feet, escape seemed highly unlikely.

* * *

"Call_ out my name. Call me Captain," The voice was a low growl, voice rumbling in his ear. After he spoke, he sat up, rocking hard into the other man._

_"Captain!" Ianto sobbed, calling out loud._

_"Louder."_

_"Captain!" he called out once more, the voice echoing off the narrow walls. _

_"Louder!" the stranger roared, slapping the arse beneath him. He pulled off the tie around Ianto's cock._

_"CAPTAIN!" the Welshman shouted. The mix of the thrusting, the slaps, and the tie being released sent him over the edge, a strong orgasm pulsing through his body. His muscles contracted, eyes rolled back in his head as spurts of come were directed onto his abdomen. Feeling Ianto clench around him sent the man over the edge for the second time, as well. He pulled out fast enough, and maneuvered over to Ianto's mouth, forcing it open. Pushing his cock into Ianto's mouth, he threw his head back, coming hard. _

_"Clean it up," he ordered, motioning to the sticky come that coated his cock and the area around it. Pushing Ianto's face into the mess, the younger man quickly began lapping up the areas of come. His head was pulled away, and tilted up. "Such a lovely little cumslut, Mr. Jones. What a shame I can't keep you."_

_Throwing Ianto back onto the ground, the stranger made quick work of putting back on his own clothes, then lazily putting Ianto's back on. Ianto was too weak to fight back._

_"I do thank you. That was quite an interesting experience." He gave a smirk before turning, and striding away, leaving Ianto beaten and battered on the ground. _

* * *

**_A/N: So, a sort of semi-plot-twist thing? Tell me what you think~ Comments and reviews appreciated as always!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm glad that you guys are liking it! I'm trying to update whenever I get a chance, and I apologize in advance for any typos or grammatical errors that you may find.**_

* * *

What seemed like hours later, the car halted, throwing Ianto backwards. His head slammed against the back of the trunk. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath. Head throbbing, he turned away from the light as the trunk was opened. Lo-and-behold, the 'Captain' was back, pulling him out of the trunk.

"Good to see you survived," the man said plainly. Setting Ianto on the ground, he cut the rope that held the hand and feet bonds together, allowing Ianto to stand.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Ianto demanded, glaring at the man. "I should be a beaten heap in an alleyway."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You complaining? 'Cos I can put you back that way if you'd like."

Eyes shooting open wide, he shook his head frantically. "No, but I don't understand how I'm... better (if you could call it that)"

Cracking his neck, the stranger grabbed Ianto's hand rope. "For me to know, and you not to." Dragging him forward, Ianto stumbled, given that he had very little room to move his feet. "Come on, then, Mr. Jones. Your future awaits you."

Looking around, the Welshman saw that they stood in the middle of nowhere, and empty field with tall grasses swaying in a small breeze. No buildings were visible from where he stood. "Where are we?" Now panicking, Ianto's breathing increased speed, his mind racing.

The Captian shook his head, and tugged at the rope, causing Ianto to fall forward. Grunting when he hit the ground, he pulled himself up, palms stinging. "You can't do this. You can't keep me here. I've got people that will look for me; I know that for a fact."

If a Torchwood agent went missing, it was vital that they were found. They knew too much information that could put the country in danger just to let go. That's why they were retconned when someone was fired. Ianto was counting on that fact to help him. He'd have to bide his time, however. He didn't know how dangerous this man was, or what he was capable of, and he didn't exactly intend to find out.

Trying to keep up with the strangers stride, the Welshman kept himself from falling, catching himself when he could. Stopping, the man pressed a button on his wrist-watch type device (TVM), which revealed a door leading down into the ground. Ianto's legs were untied, but his hands were left bound. "Down," he was ordered. Taking a deep breath, he followed the Captain's directions, going down the steps. The Captain followed close behind, hanging onto the end of the rope. Once they made it to the bottom, a second button was pushed, the door to the surface shutting tight. The door ahead of them was opened, the pair walking through.

For an underground hideout, the place was very well built and designed. Steel beams held up the ceiling, which seemed to be about two-stories tall. The walls were brick, painted white. Taking in every detail of the place, Ianto's head turned from wall-to-wall, doing his best to note where doors and possible exits where.

Feeling the rope tug, Ianto stopped. The stranger undid his hands, and pointed to the second door on the left. "That's yours. Go there." Taking one last glance at the man, Ianto made his way to the room, and swung the door wide open.

* * *

_**Okay, I promise I have a plot and that I'm going somewhere. It just took until now to figure it out. I'm shit at plotting, so I basically wing it until I can figure out where I'm going with it, and now I do *evil grin* hehehehehehe.**_

_**Reviews appreciated, as always, and thank you all for your patience! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Okay, trying to get my plot to tie in here. Hopefully things will start making sense. Thank you all for the reviews and PMs I've gotten. They've been useful :) **_

_**I also had a note about whether Ianto knows that his rapist is the Captain/Jack~ Yes, he does, and I apologize for not making that entirely clear. **_

_**Also, regarding how Ianto woke up 'fixed' in the car, it's relating to '**__**Cyberwoman**__**,' when Jack 'fixed' Ianto after Lisa had knocked him out. I just amplified his abilities. Writing isn't really my strong suit (which makes me wonder why exactly I'm doing it in the first place) Feel free to ask me further questions if you have any!**_

* * *

The room was dimly lit, holding little in it other than a bed and a nightstand. The lightswitch on the wall worked, but did little to lighten the room. The walls, a dull gray cinderblock, bore nothing but a few bulbs, and now windows. "Damn," he cursed. Walking to the bed, he sat down, the springs on it creaking. He failed to notice the shackle tucked neatly underneath the frame.

Moments later, the Captain walked in, greatcoat swaying slightly behind him. "Sit. On the bed." Doing as he was told, Ianto's shoulders slumped as the shackle was attached around his ankle. "You only leave this room when I permit you to do so. Not like you could anyways," he scoffed, motioning to the bolted plate of metal that attached the shackle to the ground.

Ianto groaned.

This all seemed hopeless. Even if Torchwood managed to find his location, they still had to make it to the underground shelter, which was seeming near-impossible, given all that was done to camouflage it.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Perk up. If you're good, things'll be good for you. If not, then, well, they won't be. Simple as that," he shrugged. He received a glare in response.

"Well, I think I'll leave you here for the night. Thought I would suggest getting out of those clothes. You'll sleep better without the dirt and such against your skin."

With that, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, this one was shorter than the rest of them, but I felt like it was a good time to cut it off.**_

_**As always, reviews are appreciated, or if you'd like, you can PM them to me as to remain anonymous. Thanks :)**_


End file.
